<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nephthys by Power_House3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675056">Nephthys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_House3000/pseuds/Power_House3000'>Power_House3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Deities, Brotherly Love, Christianity, Death, F/M, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_House3000/pseuds/Power_House3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the less known sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isis/Osiris, Isis/Set, Nephthys/Set, Osiris/Set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nephthys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the womb I was entangled with Set, My elder brother.</p><p>he was larger than me, cuddling me protectively so the umbilical cord that had tangled us together would not wrap around my throat, his head tucked into my shoulder and his legs entangled with my own as we held one another. It was dark, Isis and Osiris nowhere to be seen, but clearly heard. We had remained there for nine months, mother sang us songs, and read us scrolls and told us stories. Osiris was attentive while Set waited for when their father would talk to mother about the day's adventure, about the humans learning to fight, and defend against one another. </p><p>I liked mother's stories better, but set liked father's so much I pretended I didn't hear and didn't move.</p><p>When we arrived, the world was flooded with light brighter than our mother had lead on. I blinked against the light and gazed around silently before my eyes landed on him. He was massive compared to me, I was 5'11 and he stood at a massive 6'5, he was the tallest of the rest of us, his hair was a short curled black with a single small rat-tail braid, braided into the left side of his curls, his skin was bronzed and his eyes were a dark brown that could swallow you whole with one glance. I swallowed quietly, my skin was pasty and I was born with long curly blonde hair, I didn't have much of a chest like Isis, but I had my eyes, a bright blue that Set admired. I stuck out like a sore thumb. Mother touched my curled blonde hair and my father looked at her with confusion. I already knew I was different from the look in their eyes.</p><p>Osiris glanced over, seeing set quietly who was taking in the new world before Isis hugged him and he put his attention on her.</p><p>Months had passed, and we had become accustomed to this new world, Set was always close by, he was strong and bullish, growing muscular and well kept in only a month of living outside of mother's womb, He was my most protective brother and he wasn't afraid to sleep in my bed or spend time with me. Osiris was small and nimble, he ate whatever was set in front of him and rarely left the house, his books seemed more important to him and Isis was in love with him, they spent hours and hours together, speaking to each other, much like me and set. Isis was nice but she would make fun of me sometimes without noticing, I stood in her shadow, she was beautiful and everyone looked at her with admiration and to me, they would say mean things to me like I looked like a boy and I could never live up to her. I hated dresses so father would buy me tunics imported from Greece, and I understood why they called me a boy, but it still hurt, I didn't mind being dressed like Set, it was comfortable and effective, and easy to slip from, and I saw no problems with it. Set defended me as if I was a precious jewel, he and Isis hated each other it felt, he was cruel to her whenever she was rude to me, and she would call him dumb or brainless. </p><p>"He's not brainless!" I'd shouted after one of their regular fights, she rolled her eyes then left quiet storming off with a huff. Set looked at me quietly and took my chin into his large hand. </p><p>"You don't need to defend me," he said before taking my hand. He took me from the cool spot in the shade that Isis had dragged me to, down to the Nile where we let our feet be in the water, he looked at me quietly. "You seem distracted, has she gotten to your head again little bird?" he asked and I shook my head and tears spilled from my eyes revealing the truth. He shook his head.</p><p>"We were born entangled together," he said softly. "She does not know you as I do."</p><p>I looked at him quietly, as he took the leather fillet from his hair and fixed it on my head, it pushed my curly bangs down slightly and I looked at him gently. "That is the fillet father gave me," he said gently. "It's not the prettiest but it is special to me, it inspires me, and now it should inspire you to stay strong," he said before we share a kiss. </p><p>Set is father's favorite, he takes him aside and tells him to spar, and brings him along to his nights fighting on Ra's barge. Set came back with the tale, seeing Apep coil around a decoy ship and swallow it whole in a few seconds, feeling the beast's scales against his hand as he helped father fight it off. He told me it felt right, and I swallowed. I didn't want to lose him, I didn't want him to become a soldier, but I said nothing and didn't move and took his kiss with a tightness in my chest unrivaled even by the worst insults, before the door opened, Osiris gave a look and Set rose his eyebrow, and I looked down. </p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want?" he said cruelly, and Osiris swallowed.</p><p>Set didn't like Osiris, he was one that took a lot of credit for himself, and many people believe it. </p><p>"To talk to you about what I said-"</p><p>"I don't want to talk to you-" he snarled "I despise your smell go away." he spat and Osiris looked on hurt and walked out and I looked at him and took his cheek into my small hands. "What happened Suty?" I called him gently and he shook his head.</p><p>"He disgusts me" he said angrily "I hate him."</p><p>I was never close to Osiris, so I never question why Set hated Osiris so much and why Osiris seemed to hate me, It wasn't my business.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>